


Anesthesia Speaks Only The Truth

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and momoi recording the adorableness, moe and fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Aomine has just woken up from his surgery with raging anesthesia side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthesia Speaks Only The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Probably it has been done before, however, I'm new here and I didn't know! Inspired by a video I watched a few days ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

Everything felt so heavy and unmovable. His arms, his legs, his eyelids... But it was comfortable somehow, tranquil in a way. He hadn't been this calm since...he couldn't remember since when. 

Hold on, what was his name again?

He could hear mumbling voices, two deep and another chirpier one, probably female. Daiki tried to open his eyes but sleep was pulling him in, almost like a counter-action, yet what sleep didn't know was that if there was a second definition to the word "stubborn" in a dictionary, that would have been _Aomine Daiki_. Aka his name. Yeah, Aomine Daiki was his name.

But back to _opening-the-eyes_ business.

It felt like ages when he managed to achieve even the slightest movement of his eyelids, but all this blurry white _thingies_ he registered didn't satisfy him. He blinked, going for it once again. 

"Ah, he's waking up!", the female voice chirped again, "Dai-chan?", she asked, "Dai-chan, can you hear me?"

Daiki's throat felt really dry and he was afraid it would break if he spoke, so he stayed silent but he pushed his lids apart one final time. He saw pink. _Pink?_ Wait, that was not it; the pink he saw was hair. _Wait, who the hell has pink hair?_ Daiki blinked again, willing his eyes to focus properly and once they did, he came face-to-face with a pink-haired woman. Woah, she was pretty cute too... As well as vaguely familiar. _A nurse?_

Curious blue eyes glanced lower, draping all over her cleavage. Holy crap, her shirt could barely keep them in! 

"Woah, nice tits," he croaked out and somehow he wanted to reach out and touch them but something at the back of his head told him not to. Maybe the blank expression that took over her face as soon as the words stumbled out of his mouth. 

"Yup, he's back," she said to someone on Daiki's side. His other side. Someone who laughed airily. 

Suddenly curious, Daiki tried to crane his neck in order to see the other person in his room, only to have his breath catching in his throat and his heart missing a few beats because right next to him, on his bed, sat a motherfucking angel. A red-haired angel with an affectionate smile on his face. A smile directed at him. 

"Am I going to die?", Daiki blurted. 

The angel chuckled again and touched Daiki's hand gently. It was warm. So warm. And soft. So freaking soft. "Of course not, dumbass," he cooed. 

This was too confusing for Daiki's foggy brain, so he frowned. "Then why is an angel next to my bed?" 

The red-haired angel pursed his lips and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't see anyone-" 

"No, I mean _you_." 

The redhead's eyebrows rose and it was then that Daiki noticed they were splitting in two at the ends.  _What the hell, that's so cute._

"Me?", the angel questioned, "I'm not an angel."

_Wait what?_  "No way. You're lying." 

"I really am not."

That wasn't possible. Daiki turned to the pink-haired girl for some clarifications. "Hey Nice Tits," he mumbled, "Do you see a person sitting by my side too?"

She chuckled. "Yes." 

"Oh." So he was not an angel? Daiki couldn't tear his eyes away from him either way. "So who is he?", he asked her. 

"Uh, he is Kagami," she responded, clearly baffled. Why was she baffled? He was the one not remembering anything - possibly because of the drugs - when clearly she knew who everyone was. But that wasn't important; there was something else, topping every importance in this world.

"Is he single?"

Nice Tits giggled. "Nope; happily taken." 

Honestly, Daiki felt his heart drop and break in his chest. " _Damn_. Why?" 

Angel Kagami chuckled, clearly amused. "Well you wouldn't leave me alone unless I went out with you."

Daiki blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what?" 

"I'm _your_ boyfriend, dumbass." 

Daiki knew he should have gotten mad at how many times the red-haired angel had called him a dumbass but,  _hold up one fucking second-_  "You're my boyfriend?!"

The redhead nodded with an angelic smile. "Yup."

_Holy shit._  "Now way -- you and me -- you're my _boyfriend_?" 

Kagami nodded patiently. "Yup."

"For how long?" He had to know. 

"Four years."

"Four-" Daiki gasped, his eyes wide as saucers now, greedily taking in his boyfriend's face. _His_ _boyfriend_. He was dating an angel. "Holy _shit_ , you're my boyfriend?"

The redhead now let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, why?" 

"Because you're so damned  _gorgeous_!", Daiki exclaimed earnestly and a little incredulously.

Kagami's eyes were wide in shock. "Eh?"

The pink-haired girl finally made a loud crooning sound. "Awww!"

"Seriously, you really are my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course I am!"

Daiki had trouble believing it and it wasn't only because of the drugs. "Holy crap..." He sighed dreamily. "You're so...so beautiful... Your eyes, your voice..." _Wait_. He perked up. "So, like, if I ask you to kiss me, you will?"

The redhead smiled. "As much as you want."

"Holy shit," Daiki cussed, "Then do it.  _Please_." 

With an amused snort, the angel inched closer and cupped Daiki's face tenderly, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss that stole the remnants of breath left in Daiki's lungs. The angel's lips were soft and warm and so oddly familiar, his homey scent washing away every single thought in Daiki's head. 

"Woah." Daiki could swear he saw fireworks, even after they parted. " _Woah_."

"I think you damaged his few brain cells, Kagamin," a female voice added full of amusement. Oh right; the pink-haired girl with the tits. Right. She was there too. 

Kagami was flushed red but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. "He's just high from the anesthesia." 

"What?", Daiki scowled, suddenly too dizzy for his liking, "No, I'm not high, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, yeah," the redhead soothed him, "Calm down."

"I _am_ calm," Daiki insisted but quickly got distracted again, "But you -- why are you blushing, that's so damn _cute_ \- I wanna kiss you again, c'mere-"

Strong hands pushed against his chest lightly. The redhead's voice was smooth like silk when he said, "You should rest first."

"But-"

"I promise we will kiss all you want later." 

"This is so damn adorable," the pink-haired girl hummed with a huge grin on her face.

The redhead frowned at her. "Momoi, stop recording this." 

Momoi? That sounded familiar. She - _Momoi_ \- shook her head, her pretty long, pink hair swaying with the movement. "No way, this is monumental; Dai-chan at his gayest." 

Daiki blinked at the girl in confusion and frowned. "Wait, what does she mean?" He turned to his boyfriend - his  _boyfriend_. "I don't tell you these things every day?"

"Um, no," Kagami shrugged, "You don't have to."

"What do you mean I don't _have_ to? I'm your boyfriend -- or..." Blue eyes narrowed. "Or am I not?"

"Daiki you-"

"It's not funny man," Daiki pouted, his chest suddenly aching, "Like, I just got out of surgery and it's not cool to make fun of someone who just got out of surgery."

Kagami caressed his cheek and chuckled. "I'm not making fun of you."

_Okay. Okay good._  "Okay, because if you're just getting my hopes up for fun, it'll break my heart-"

"I'm not getting your hopes up Daiki, jeez, I really am your boyfriend." 

As relieving as it was to know that his emotions weren't being toyed with, the exhaustion from the surgery and the drugs was taking its toll on him. Daiki's eyelids felt heavy all over again and his muscles progressively got sluggish, but that didn't mean he stopped staring at his boyfriend. Staring didn't require energy. "Woah," he sighed and grinned goofily, "I hit fucking jackpot... Am I religious?"

The redhead smiled, that cute blush lingering on his face. "What? Not really, no."

_No way_. "Then who blessed me with someone like you?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm experiencing this!", Momoi giggled again, her face hidden behind her phone. 

Kagami's face went beet-red now. "He's just high, it's nothing."

"I'm fucking serious, don't..." His eyes started dropping and he yawned. _No, don't sleep now!_ "Don't say I'm high."

"Yes of course," Kagami soothed him again, "Please rest now." 

Daiki gathered all his willpower to keep his eyes open. Yes, he was going to do what his boyfriend asked him to because he was a good boyfriend himself, but there was something he had to ask first. "Hey, um," he stuttered, suddenly shy, "Do you have plans for, like, the rest of your life?"

"No. Not anytime soon at least."

"Good because we are going on many dates when I get out of here."

The angel smiled again. "Okay."

_Fuck, I made him smile._ "Shit, I have to buy you things..." He sighed tiredly. Now it was much more difficult to even speak. "Wait, do I have a well-paying job?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because I gotta buy you a ring."

"A ring? Why?"

"To propose!", Daiki grunted, almost asleep. He squeezed Kagami's hand. "You will marry me, won't you?"

Momoi made incomprehensible screeching noises. "OH MY GOD THANK GOD I HAVE THIS ON CAMERA!"

So annoying. Was she always like this? But that didn't matter; his boyfriend was red up to the neck, that long, delicious-looking neck, and his lower lip was trembling. "If you still want to after the anesthesia is gone, then yes."

Daiki sighed, eyes finally sliding closed. "Of course I'll still want... Who wouldn't -- damn, I promise to make you happy."

There was a short pause. "You already do," Kagami breathed, voice full of emotion.

_Damn it eyes, open up!_ But it was futile. "Good. Because I, you know, love you. A lot." 

"I know. And I love you too." Daiki felt lips on his forehead. "Now please rest," his angelic boyfriend whispered.

Kagami didn't have to say it another time. Everything was heavy once again, darkness overwhelming him all over. "Be...be here when I wake up."

It was far away, as if a glass was separating them but Daiki still heard it. "I promise."

He definitely had something to look forward to when he woke up. 

~*~

Daiki watched the video Satsuki had oh-so-kindly sent to him with the caption _Dai-chan being high and cute_ , with his eyes wide and his face in flames. 

_Satsuki what the hell is this_ , he texted back furiously. Why didn't he remember any of this? 

His best friend answered within seconds. _It's as the title says; you being adorable after your surgery._

Daiki didn't reply to her and watched the video once again, unable to believe he had actually said so many embarrassing things at once...however, Taiga's happy smiles and rosy cheeks made him forget all about it. Taiga had been there when he woke up the second time indeed, his eyes warm and full of affection and Daiki knew at the time that something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Now he knew. 

Albeit the embarrassment still lingered, Daiki sat up from his bed and walked towards the kitchen where his precious boyfriend cooked their lunch. 

"Taiga?", he called for attention. 

Ruby-red eyes glanced at him over the shoulder. "Hm?"

"Satsuki sent me a video."

"A video?"

Daiki scratched the back of his head nervously. He shifted on his feet. How to say this... "Uuh, the one after my surgery." 

Taiga's shoulders tensed up noticeably and he frowned. "I told her not to send it to you." 

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel...uncomfortable," Kagami muttered and switched off the heat. He was avoiding Daiki's eyes. "You said some...some _things_."

Daiki blushed deeply and glanced at the floor too. "I sure did." 

"Yeah." 

There was a pause, the silence stretching between them until it became unbearable and Daiki let out his frustrations with a sigh. He bit his lower lip, hesitating. _Shit, man the fuck up, Daiki!_

"You will marry me though, won't you?"

Kagami's red head snapped up, his eyes widening in shock. Their gazes locked and stayed locked before the tension on his boyfriend's shoulders dissolved into a blush and a tiny smile. "Yeah," he nodded.

A big grin spread on Daiki's face, his heart stuttering in his chest. "...Good."

Maybe the side effects of anesthesia weren't _this_ bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not beta-ed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
